One lonely night
by Doc House
Summary: Donna goes to Toby's at one in the morning.


TITLE: One lonely night. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. RATING: R PAIRING: Toby/Donna. Small hints of CJ/Toby and Josh/Donna.  
  
  
  
It was late. It was cold. And she couldn't sleep. This has been happening way too much. She thought to herself as she sat up. She looked around at the darkness in the room, and then out the window where she saw the light of the moon. It was after one in the morning and she had to go to work at eight. She kicked him out the night before. It just wasn't working. He asked her repeatedly to quit her job and come work with him. She told him no, and watched as he went into a rage, throwing everything he could get his hands on. He had turned violent in the past few weeks. She was thankful that he never hit her, but knew if he tried, he'd have the men of the West Wing on his ass. She gave up and stood up, as she got dressed, she noticed the cool breeze that went over her naked body. She smiled at the feeling as she continued to get dressed. She had to get out of here, and she had to do it now. Every time she was upset, she strolled over to Josh's apartment. Yet as she pulled up, she noticed a familiar car that seemed to be there every time she went over to talk: Amy's. She parked the car across the street and moaned. She wasn't about to barge in and ruin their night. She closed her eyes and tried to come up with another place to go. She knew Sam had a date that night, and didn't want to barge in if he got lucky. CJ was still recovering from Simon's death, and didn't want to bother her with her problems. She thought about Ginger, or Carol, but knew they needed all the sleep they could get. She started the car again and drove off. She still didn't know where to go. The nearest place she could think of was Toby. He lived about ten blocks away from where she was driving at. But what would he do if she started knocking on his door at one in the morning? True, knowing him, he would still be up, working on something important. As she thought about ways he would yell at her for showing up so early in the morning, she found herself parking in front of his apartment. She got out and walked up to the door, noticing that all the lights were out. What the hell am I doing? She thought to herself. She stood in front of the door for the longest time before she gained enough courage to knock. After five minutes of pounding on the door, she finally noticed some lights flicker on. She took a deep breath as the door swung open, and saw Toby holding a baseball bat. Donna was taken aback by the way he looked. The only thing he had on were a pair of boxers and a tight tee shirt  
  
"Donna?" Toby said, shocked. "What time is it?"  
  
"After one," Donna shrugged. "Did I catch you in the middle of batting practice?"  
  
"Donna, when someone is banging on your door at this hour, you bring a baseball bat," Toby glared. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had no place else to go?"  
  
"What about home?" Toby said, sarcastically.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Donna mentioned. "I could leave."  
  
"No," Toby took a deep breath. "Come on in," He moved out of the way and allowed her to walk in.  
  
"You cleaned since the last time I was here," Donna smirked.  
  
"Well, having you and Josh barging in on a Sunday without fair warning prompted me to clean. Just in case I had more surprise visitors," Toby went over and stood next to the couch. "Why are you here again?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Donna repeated.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I kicked Cliff out," Donna mentioned, waiting for Toby to go into a mad rage and throw her out.  
  
"Why?" Toby asked, not looking shocked at all.  
  
"He turned on me, I guess," Donna shrugged. "I hate violent men."  
  
"Wait," Toby's gave Donna an angry look. "He didn't."  
  
"He didn't hit me," Donna shook her head. She watched as Toby's face went back to normal and he relaxed again.  
  
"Good," Toby folded his arms and looked at Donna. "What do you mean he got violent?"  
  
"He started ordering me to quit my job and come work with him. I declined and he went crazy, throwing everything he could get his hands on. My living room looks like World War 3 went through it."  
  
"Where is he now?" Toby asked.  
  
"I have no clue. I kicked him out."  
  
"Good," Toby nodded. "How long has he been like this?"  
  
"He only acts this way when he drinks," Donna mentioned.  
  
"Don't see him anymore," Toby said. "Even if he begs you to come back."  
  
"I know," Donna nodded.  
  
"Why did you come here instead of Josh's?"  
  
"Amy was there," Donna mentioned. "I didn't want to interrupt them."  
  
"So you come here and wake me up," Toby mentioned.  
  
"Yeah," Donna smiled, trying to relieve the tension.  
  
"Thanks," Toby said, sarcastically. "I should go get some more clothes on," Toby mentioned as he looked down and noticed his attire.  
  
Donna shrugged. She felt this undying need to be in his arms. Something she's always felt with Josh, but never acted on it. She could see herself falling for Josh or Sam, but Toby? She never even considered it. But she admitted to herself that he looked very good, standing before her in boxers and a tight shirt that showed off his muscles that she didn't even know existed. She usually saw him in a suit, which showed off nothing but his cuteness. She always thought he was cute. But never thought anything more.  
  
"Donna?" Toby broke the silence as Donna stared at him. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Donna said quickly and started to look around, nervously. "Maybe I should go?"  
  
"I don't think you should," Toby mentioned as he started to walk closer. As he drew near, Donna felt chills shoot down her spin. She folded her arms to cover her breasts so he couldn't see how hard they were getting just as he got closer.  
  
"Toby." Donna whispered in almost a warning voice. "What are we doing?"  
  
"I don't know what you're doing, but I was going to get a drink of water," Toby said as he walked right past her and into the kitchen that was located right behind Donna.  
  
"Right," Donna looked down in embarrassment as Toby walked in. She felt stupid for even thinking he wanted her.  
  
"You want anything?" Toby asked.  
  
"Water's fine," Donna smiled nervously as she leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath.  
  
"Here," Toby walked out and handed her a glass. "You want to stay here tonight? I have an extra bedroom."  
  
"Why are you doing this for me?" Donna asked, taking a sip of her water.  
  
"Well, I'm assuming you came over here for some company and help. So, I'm trying to make your trip worthwhile," He smirked.  
  
"Thanks," Donna started laughing.  
  
"See, I got you to laugh," Toby pointed out. "I'll go get you some sheets for the bed."  
  
"Toby," Donna reached out before he could walk away and grabbed his hand. He turned back and looked at her as she paced in front of him, mumbling something he couldn't understand.  
  
"What?" Toby asked, trying to figure out what she was saying. Donna looked up and directly into his eyes. After that, he knew what she as trying to say. "Donna." Toby tilted his head. "You don't want to do this."  
  
"Why?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm not price charming," Toby said simply.  
  
"You don't have to be," Donna whispered. She leaned in for a kiss, but felt him back away.  
  
"I don't want you to regret this in the morning," Toby whispered. "Which you probably will."  
  
"Trust me," Donna drew closer. "I won't," She said as she placed her lips on his. It was light at first, but then Donna opened Toby's mouth with her tongue. Toby felt a rush of energy shoot down his body, like he was doing this for the first time. Toby reached for Donna's hands and squeezed them. After a few minutes, they parted.  
  
"Can I stay?" Donna whispered as Toby rested his forehead on hers.  
  
Toby simply nodded. She kissed him again as they walked back into the bedroom. The night was full of surprises for the both of them. They made love the whole night. Donna kept her eyes open the whole time to watch all of this unfold. It was the very first time she allowed her eyes to stay open. She watched as Toby planted kisses on her leg, thigh, abdomen, and on each breast. He was gentle with her. She loved feeling his tough against her. She loved feeling him inside her and watching in pure pleasure as he came inside her. They were two lonely people that needed each other. And they didn't waste any time.  
  
After hours of exploring each other's bodies, Toby collapsed next to Donna. He laid on his back as she rested her head on his chest. Both trying to catch their breath as they both came down from the elusive high that they had discovered.  
  
"Well," Donna smiled. "That was unexpected."  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded. "The last thing I thought would happen tonight was making love with Donnatella Moss."  
  
"Disappointed?" She smirked.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Toby smirked as he kissed the top of her head. "You do know Josh is going to kill me."  
  
"Just like I know CJ's going to kill me," Donna moaned. "Of course, they don't have to find out."  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded.  
  
"Thank you," Donna said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Seeing the real me. Even if it's just for one night."  
  
"You're welcome," Toby smiled and kissed her. "Lets get some sleep before my alarm goes off in an hour," He smirked.  
  
"I think I'm worn out enough to sleep for days," She said, closing her eyes.  
  
"I'll take that as a complement," Toby joked as she hugged him tighter and they both dozed off to sleep.  
  
The End 


End file.
